


The Ways of the Saiyans

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Friendship, developes later, hinted trunks/reader at the start, reader gets sick, timeline kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of your friendship/relationship with Trunks and Goten, mainly because there isn't enough on here</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways of the Saiyans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally obsessed with Dragon Ball Z and Trunks because he's a babe so i just wanted to make this for a change of pace from all of my Marvel fics

You walked into class, barely able to keep yourself awake. It’s true you had opted to go for one of your late night strolls _again_ last night, causing you to get about 4 hours sleep at the most. Still, it was totally worth it, it kept you calm and stopped you from completely stressing out about life.

 

You took your usual seat, next to that kid, Trunks, and his friend Goten. Those two were ridiculous, always so loud, well Goten was anyway. And for some reason, all the girls wanted them. You had to endure them gushing as they walked past your desk, or be the barer of their glares whenever either of them even said one word to you. You were sick of it, and today wouldn’t be any better.

 

“Hey Trunks,” one of the girls cooed, prancing past his desk like a stupid little fairy. You audibly groaned and let your head drop onto the desk. You shut your eyes, trying to drown out all the noise in the classroom by singing a song in your head. It even took you a moment to realise someone was calling your name. You turned your head to see Trunks and Goten looking at you curiously.

 

“What?” you snapped, sitting up straight and rubbing your eyes.

 

“Are you alright?” Trunks asked, frowning. You eyed him suspiciously, the same way you did every other time he spoke to you. What was his deal?

 

“I’m fine,” you remarked, sighing looking away, tapping your pencil absentmindedly on the table. You glanced back over and saw the two of them still staring at you. “You wanna take a picture?” Trunks literally _blushed._ Smooth, rich-boy Trunks was blushing, what a dork.

 

“Wow, what’s her deal?” Goten muttered, almost squealing as you shot a glare at him. You weren’t always this crabby; in fact, you were usually quiet and never bothered to talk to anyone that wasn’t your friend.

 

“Your fan club is my deal, Goten,” you said pointedly, nodding towards two girls that walked by, whispering and giggling, stealing looks at him.

 

“Oh them, they’re always like that,” Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head. God his hair was long, did he ever think of cutting it? Although, you had to admit, it suited him.

 

“That’s my point, it may be fun for you, but if I hear one more high pitched giggle I’m going to scream,” you growled, snapping your pencil in half. You froze, realising how far you’d gone. Maybe those night strolls weren’t doing that much good after all. You sighed and turned away from their shocked faces. “Sorry, I’m just tired.”

 

“I don’t like them that much either,” you heard Trunks say quietly. You glanced at him and he looked deep in thought. You shrugged as the teacher walked in and got on with the class. You counted down the minutes until lunch, and afterwards, you counted down the seconds until school ended. After what seemed like a lifetime and beyond, the bell rang and there was a flurry of students rushing to their lockers and out of the door. You were completely used to it by now, you’d learned not to go against the current of the flow of students, and never stop bracing yourself, or else they’d knock you down.

 

You were one of the last people to leave the school, taking your time at your locker. You liked taking it slow sometimes, and you strolled out of school alone. Or at least you thought. When you stepped outside the school gates and had barely gone ten metres down the street, you were shoved into an alley.

 

“Hey, what the hell?” you exclaimed, whirling around to see the hulking figure blocking your view of the street. Through the shadows that were cast across his face, you could just about make out a large scar stretching from his right temple to the left corner of his mouth. You recognised him as the tyrant that had been raiding the streets; he was all over the news.

 

“Well, I thought we could have a bit of fun,” he grinned menacingly, his teeth crooked and yellow. He cracked his knuckles and you backed away from him carefully, trying not to trip like you usually would. He lunged towards you and you screamed at the top of your lungs, jumping up and throwing a swift kick into his stomach, which was a feat in its own considering he was twice your height. He barely even doubled over, but you saw your chance. You let your bag fall from your shoulder and into your hand, swinging it as hard as you could at his head.

 

“You bitch,” he roared as you tried to slip past him towards the entrance of the alley. You were unsuccessful, as he yanked you back by the collar of your shirt, dangling you in the air. You struggled to get free but it was to no avail. Just then, two figures skidded to a halt in the mouth of the alley, but you couldn’t quite see who they were.

 

“Get lost kids,” the man threatened. You twisted around and bit down as hard as you could on the first piece of flesh you encountered. The man yelped and dropped you, holding his wrist in agony. You scrambled away from him, pressing yourself against the wall when you realised you were at a dead end with the creep on your left and the two guys on your right. They ran right past you, one leaping into the air and clocking your assailant right in the nose. The other grabbed him by the ankle straight after and pulled him to the floor.

 

“Holy shit,” you muttered, realising who they were. “Trunks and Goten?” You were paralyzed on spot, watching as your classmates beat the living crap out of the guy. When he finally fell to the ground in an unconscious state, Trunks walked towards you, having barely even broken a sweat.

 

“(Y/N), are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked, his voice filled with concern. A bruise was already forming on his cheek where the guy tried to fight back. You felt an odd urge to reach out and touch him, but your body wouldn’t let you.

 

“Just my ego,” you said, forcing a smirk that was betrayed by the tremble in your voice. Goten dusted his hands and walked towards the two of you. “You’re the last people I’d have expected to come to my rescue, even though I could have handled it.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment, but I’ll take it as one!” Goten grinned, looking pleased with himself. The three of you quickly walked out of the alleyway, but you could still feel his slimy grip on you.

 

“Thanks boys, I guess I’ll see you Monday,” you said, itching to get home and take a shower. You started to jog off towards your house when you heard your name being called.

 

Wait a second,” Trunks said, catching up with you quickly when you slowed to a stop. You stared at him with perplexity. “We should hang out tomorrow.”

 

“Hang out?” you said slowly. God, was he asking you on a date? Is that what he expects just because he beat that guy up? Trunks seemed to catch on to what you were thinking and put his hands out quickly, blushing.

 

“I-I mean, the three of us, hang out together, y’know, as friends, hanging out!” he cried in distress. You couldn’t hold back a laugh at how flustered he was. Maybe it was worth being friends with these guys if they could make you laugh that easily?

 

“Sounds fun,” you smiled. It was kind of strange seeing him all awkward compared to his usual cool composure.

 

“Great, come over to Capsule Corp at around two?”

 

“Okay, bye,” you said, turning to walk away. You stopped and looked over Trunks’ shoulder. “Bye Goten,” you shouted, seeing as he hadn’t bothered to walk after the two of you. You took off home, bewildered by what had just happened.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

You took a deep breath, rolling on the balls of your feet as you raised your hand tentatively. What the hell were you doing? Hanging out with Trunks and Goten, your annoying classmates? Okay it wasn’t really them that annoyed you, more like the attention they brought with them. Capsule Corp had automatic doors for the building, but when you entered the lobby, the receptionist pointed you towards a door on the left, where the residents lived. You knocked on the door and looked at your watch. **14:04**. You were almost so absorbed in keeping your breathing relatively normal that you didn’t even notice that someone had opened the door.

 

“Hi, can I help you?” A woman with blue hair stood in front of you.

 

“Uuuh…” You were completely lost for words, you thought Trunks would answer! “Um, I’m here to see Trunks and Goten?”

 

“Oh you must be (Y/N), I’m Trunks’s mother, Bulma,” the woman said pleasantly, smiling. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Trunks told his mom about me?

 

“Hey (Y/N),” you heard Goten say, who suddenly appeared behind Bulma. Trunks was just behind him.

 

“You three have fun. I’ll be in the lab working on some things, okay?” Bulma said, particularly to Trunks, and sauntered off up some stairs, disappearing from view. You stepped through the door way and stared at the space around you. The tall ceiling seemed to stretch forever, and the place was covered in random gadgets and beautiful décor, contrasting each other starkly.

 

“Wow this place is huge!” you exclaimed, barely able to tear your eyes away from everything.

 

“Come on, we’re going to my room,” Trunks said, leading the way through some rooms that you didn’t have a chance to examine fully. Eventually you made it to Trunks’ room. The walls were midnight blue, with one wall completely covered by a shelf, which had books, trophies, games and a whole lot more adorned along it. He even had a couch facing a flat screen TV that was mounted on one of the walls. There was a giant double bed in the corner, which was probably a water-bed or something. There was a games console hooked up to the TV and the two boys flopped down on the couch, grabbing a controller each.

 

“So is this all that you guys do for fun? Play video games?” you asked sceptically, taking a seat beside Trunks.

 

“Yeah, and spar,” Goten said absentmindedly, fiddling with some buttons on the remote control.

 

“Right, you guys are like Martial Arts Champions or something,” you muttered, glancing back at the trophies on the shelf. Most of them looked like they were for fighting, but some of them seemed like academic awards too.

 

Actually, just me,” Trunks said smugly, shouting in pain as Goten elbowed him into the stomach. You smiled at them as Trunks ruffled Goten hair. You figured this probably happened a lot. When they finished half-wrestling beside you, Trunks turned to look at you.

 

“Well, I guess we should do something different,” he said, frowning slightly. “Sorry, we don’t usually hang out with girls, what do you want to do?”

 

“Hold on, you’re telling me all those girls are flooding you at school but you don’t even hang out with them?!” you exclaimed. What was wrong with these boys?!

 

“Nah,” Goten said, jumping off the couch and stretching. “Let’s go outside then.” It was surreal being around these two. You weren’t used to it, and you kind of felt like you were intruding on their day. You followed the two of them outside to the back of Trunks’ house (or rather, mansion). There was a large stretch of grass, which had random burnt chunks scattered along it and a couple of small holes.

 

“Jeez what happened to your garden?”

 

“This is where we train,” Trunks said casually, almost as if you should have known that.

 

“But…it’s burnt…” You could barely form a coherent sentence at this point. “How?”

 

“Like this,” Goten said simply, pointing his right palm towards the grass. A small ball of white energy grew in his hand and fired into the grass, leaving it blackened and charred. You felt like you might pass out.

 

“H-how is that even possible!” you cried, stepping back from them. You weren’t quite scared, but everything you knew about physics was completely shattered in that moment. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smirked.

 

“We can teach you,” Trunks said, somehow looking taller than he did before. And then your eyes fell to his feet...which happened to be hovering a foot in the air.

 

“Are you…can you fly?!” Okay this was getting ridiculous, flying?! You were most definitely dreaming, any second now they were jump over, pinch you and you’d wake up alone in your room. They both nodded and Goten shot up into the air, doing a flip. “Are you guys even human?” You had meant it as a rhetorical question but the two boys exchanged looks and your heart jumped in your chest.

 

“Uuuhh, mostly,” Trunks muttered, laughing nervously and touching down onto the ground softly.

 

“What do you mean mostly?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at the two of them. What had you gotten yourself into?

 

“Story time, take a seat,” Goten shouted, dropping from the air and sitting cross-legged in the grass. You and Trunks copied him and the two boys started to explain everything from their past, about how their fathers were the last in an alien race called Saiyans, and all about the battles they had won against Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. You had sat there for at least an hour as they described each event in great detail and passion that you didn’t think they even had.  It all seemed so crazy and farfetched but for some reason, you believed them.

 

“I remember hearing about The Cell Games, but I was told that oaf Mr Satan had beaten Cell,” you said eventually, trying to process all the information given to you. Your head was whirling at this unexpected world that you had never known existed. Trunks and Goten, who you now knew were “half-Saiyans”, scoffed at the thought of Mr Satan defeating Cell.

 

“My 2 year old niece could beat the crap out of him,” Goten laughed, and you didn’t doubt that he was joking.

 

“Can you teach me?” you blurted out, quickly covering your mouth with your hand in shock.

 

“Teach you?” Trunks frowned in confusion.

 

“Yeah…umm like those ki blasts and how to fly…” you trailed off, realising you probably sounded insane. They looked at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation and then nodded at the same time.

 

“Why not?” Trunks beamed at you happily. You did all you could not to gasp but your heart was racing, and it was time to see whether or not all of this had been a trick. “Okay, first, you’ve got to put your hands like this,” Trunks cupped his hands in front of him as if there was an invisible ball between them, “and then you try and pull the energy from your core,” he pointed at the bottom of his ribcage, “and into your hands.”

 

You nodded and mimicked him, watching as a dazzling golden ball formed between his hands. You were so mesmerised that you had forgotten to try it yourself. You reached out to poke with your finger but Goten grabbed your hand.

 

“Do you want to burn yourself?” Goten chastised you and you leaned back, your face flushing red. “You try.” You nodded and took a deep breath, straightening your back and closing your eyes. You focused on your ‘core’ or whatever it was, you weren’t quite sure. After a couple of minutes, you sensed an energy near your stomach, bubbling inside of you, but you couldn’t quite grasp how you were supposed to get it to flow from your core to your hands as a physical manifestation.

 

“It might take some time,” Trunks assured you as he watched you struggle. Suddenly, you felt warmth flood through your arms, around your wrists and to into your finger tips. It resembled a fire that scorched your veins but in a gentle way.

 

 “You did it!” you heard Goten cry but you were too scared to open your eyes. Eventually, you peeked one eye open, and then the other, to see a floating orb the exact same as what Trunks had not too long ago. You squealed in excitement, barely able to keep yourself still. Losing concentration, the orb disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared, and you sighed.

 

“You’re a natural,” Trunks said, beaming at you. You grinned at the compliment and flexed your wrists, still feeling a tingling of energy running through them.

 

“What’s next? Flying?” you asked hopefully. Trunks hesitated, wringing his hands together.

 

“Are you sure? You could hurt yourself?” he said, his face the image of concern. You were seeing a completely new side to these boys but honestly you loved it.

 

“What’s life without a little risk?” you laughed, standing up straight and brushing the grass off your legs. They looked at you in surprise, and you didn’t blame them, you were surprising yourself. The two of them stood up and stepped from you a bit.

 

“Okay, all that energy you have, imagine it pushing you off the ground from under your feet… and then, well, do it,” Goten explained, scratching his head. You raised an eyebrow and Trunks looked at him. “What? It’s the way Gohan taught me,” Goten snapped defensively. You shrugged and decided to give it a go, but this time, it was a whole lot harder. After at least fifteen minutes of struggling, you gave up.

 

“It’s no use, maybe it’s just Saiyans that can fly?” you suggested, running a hand through your hair.

 

“You just don’t have the motivation,” Goten smirked, diving at you and throwing you over his shoulder with ease.

 

“Goten! Put me down!” you cried, hitting his back with your fists. You quickly stopped when he plunged into the air, knocking the oxygen out of your lungs. You watched the grass get further and further away as Goten carried you up into the sky, suddenly feeling like a giant weight was pushing down on your skull. He pulled you off his back and hooked his hands under your arms, holding you out from him, your feet dangling in the air.

 

“Goten, what are you doing?” Trunks shouted, just a small dot in your vision. You looked back at Goten in horror as he smiled a toothy grin and took his hands out from beneath you before you had a chance to react.

 

So there you were, spending your first day with Trunks and Goten, learning all about this new magical world, and _plummeting from the sky to your certain death!_ You shut your eyes and screamed, not even having the mental capacity to at least try and fly. The wind whipped around your body, threatening to pull you in any direction, but at the speed you were falling at, your course was at a steady pace to the solid ground. You finally reached the end, but it didn’t feel like you thought it would. It barely hurt, in fact, you weren’t even lying down, you were… being cradled? You opened your eyes and tensed to see Trunks had caught you and was holding bridal style.

 

“Am I alive?” you whispered, wriggling your arm free and pinching your other one. Trunks laughed quietly and dropped to the ground slowly.

 

“Yeah, you are,” he said, smiling, helping you stand. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage and you stumbled, your legs completely weak. Trunks caught hold of your arm and steadied you against him. “Goten, look what you’ve done to her!” he chided as Goten flew down beside the two of you.

 

“Crap…Let’s bring her inside.”


End file.
